


Love Me to Sleep

by knifepyjamas



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, also i love these two, avi uses bae unironically, this takes place between eleventh hour and suffering game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Taako needs a nap after training and Avi loves to cuddle.





	Love Me to Sleep

"Hey bae, how'd it go? You good?"

Taako smiled and shook his head lightly as Avi's arms wrapped around him. It had become a habit for his boyfriend to ask him this after every training session the Director sent him off to like it was some dangerous mission. He playfully swatted Avi's arm, chuckling as he responded.

"You know I'm not gonna die from training, my man."

Avi smacked him back, "With how much the Director's working you you might."

She had been putting a lot of pressure onto Taako and the other Reclaimers without giving them context as to why. Every time, he'd come back from the training exhausted and ready to pass out for the day. Maybe Avi had a bit of a point.

"I'll take a nap and I'll be fine," he paused before adding, "Don't suppose you could need one too, handsome?"

"Actually, I think I do," Avi mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Taako giggled and pulled Avi down to lay on top of him, not wanting to get up from the sofa they were on. Avi kissed him again and he took a deep breath of his cologne. 

All of the ones he wore had a sweet, earthy scent. Not anything artificial, either. Avi always carried the aroma of a forest fresh after a storm and Taako loved it. 

Avi burried his face into the crook of his neck and Taako slid a hand into his hair. It was choppy yet soft, something he could run his hands through for hours. Avi seemed content with that idea, letting out a faint sigh and nuzzling into him. 

"Hey," Taako whispered, greeted with a purr against his neck, "That's gay."

The joke got him one of his favourite things: Avi's low chuckle. It was a gorgeous noise of mellow joy, made better by the feeling of it vibrating against his sensitive skin. 

" _You're_ gay, babe," he muttered before delicately kissing him.

"No, you," Taako began, but his words trailed off into a moan. Damn his boyfriend and his nice, tender smooches and soft voice. 

"Hm. Maybe."

When Taako fell asleep, it was to Avi sleepily humming whatever punk song was stuck in his head against him, and a mind hazy with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just? Think these two are really cute together and I wanted to write a quick thing with them.


End file.
